


A Christmas Surprise

by EnjoninePride



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmasfic, F/M, latechristmasfic, sorryforbeingsolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/pseuds/EnjoninePride
Summary: Enjolras gets a surprise for Christmas





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A very late posting of my Christmas fic, but better late than never!

Christmas 1837

The warm candlelight and the smell of roasted chestnuts filled the Enjolras family garrett. In the parlor room, the four members sat around opening gifts together.    
“Momma! Momma! Look what Pére Not got me!”  exclaimed a little five year old curly blonde haired girl exclaimed as she held up some paintbrushes to her mother.  
Éponine smiled at her daughter. “Those are lovely, Liberté!”  
“Look what he got me!” exclaimed a three year old brunette haired girl holding up a glass doll with a painted face.  
“Very nice, Marianne! It’s beautiful!” Éponine said, pushing some of the curls from her youngest daughter’s face behind her ear.  
Marianne scooted over to her father, Enjolras, who was sitting next to Éponine on the sofa.  
“Papa! Will you play with me?” she asked.  
Enjolras chuckled. “I would love to, Mari, but I don’t have a doll to play with!”  
 Éponine slipped her hand into her husband’s. “Should I buy you one?” she teased.  
Enjolras pulled his wife’s hand up to his lips and left a series of kisses on it. “I do not need one, mon amore.”  
“May I paint something, momma?” Liberté asked.  
Éponine and Enjolras glanced at one another, their eyes making conversation.  
“I do not see why not.” Enjolras told his wife.  
Éponine stood up and kissed her husband on the cheek. “I’ll see if we have any paper in your office. Will you help Libby with her paints?”  
Enjolras nodded and moved over towards his oldest. “May I have your paint colors, ma chére?”   
Liberté nodded and handed her gift to Enjolras.

 

In Enjolras’ office, Éponine found a few old pamphlets that belonged to her husband before the events of the barricade uprising in 1832.  
She didn’t exactly remember how they survived. All she could remember was waking up in a hospital bed next to the golden haired leader. The hospital was so crowded, the two of them had to share a bed. Considering that the two of them didn’t really get along before the uprising, the arrangements were a little embarrassing. Despite this, the two of them took their recovery time to re-introduce themselves. Unknowingly, the two of them began to grow feelings for one another and eventually got married and moved into Enjolras’ old garrett. Within a year, Éponine became pregnant with their first daughter,  Liberté. Two years later, Marianne came into the world. Enjolras and Éponine couldn’t be happier with their new life together.  
Now, it was Christmas of their fifth year together, and Éponine had a surprise for her husband.  
She grabbed the pamphlets and a small package that she hid in her dresser and headed back to the parlor.

 

“Found some paper!” Éponine told Libby.  
“Yay!” she exclaimed, grabbing a few sheets and placing them on the ground.  
Mari played dress up with her doll, completely ignoring her sister and her parents.   
Enjolras was sitting on the sofa again, patting the seat next to him as an invitation for his wife to sit down.  
Éponine took a seat and handed Enjolras the small box.  
Enjolras grinned. “What’s this?” he asked.  
“Your Christmas present!” Éponine exclaimed. “Go on and open it!”  
Enjolras slowly shook the box then proceeded to open it. When he lifted the top of the box open, he gasped. He reached his hand into the box and pulled out a pair of baby booties.  
“‘Ponine?” he asked in shock.  
Éponine smiled. “Surprise.”   
Enjolras gazed at his wife, smiling like an idiot. “We’re going to have another one?”  
She nodded and took her husband’s hand. “Three kids. Do you think we can handle it?”  
“Uh oh!” Libby gasped. Some of her blue paint spilled on the floor.  
“I think we can.” Enjolras whispered and planted a kiss on his wife’s cheek.  
“Don’t move, Libby! I’ll clean it up!” he ordered.  
Éponine smiled as she watched her husband help their daughter clean up her mess.  
“Momma?” Mari asked.   
“Oui, my love?” Éponine responded.  
Marianne showed her doll to her mother. “Will you play with me?”  
Éponine smiled. “Oui. I will.”  
She scooted off the sofa and sat next to her youngest.  
“Done! All clean!” Enjolras exclaimed.  
“Yay! Do you like my painting, papa?” Libby asked, showing her father her painting.  
It had four stick figures and one oval shape in one of the figure’s arms.  
“What’s that oval right there, Lib?” Enjolras asked his daughter.  
“The baby that is in momma’s tummy!” Liberé told with the biggest smile on her face.  
Enjolras looked over at his wife and gave her stink eye. “You told them but not me?”   
Éponine leaned over and kissed her husband’s lips. “Merry Christmas, my love.”  
Enjolras leaned in for another one. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
